1. Field of the General Inventive Concept
The present general inventive concept relates to a semiconductor device, and more particularly, to a semiconductor chip, a method of fabricating the same, a stack module including the semiconductor chip, a memory card including the semiconductor chip, and an electronic system including the semiconductor chip.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the demand for semiconductor chips having high integration is increased, the manufacturing costs of semiconductor chips have been significantly increased. Thus, it is difficult to increase the capacity of an individual semiconductor chip. However, the increase of capacity may be achieved via stack modules formed by stacking semiconductor chips. In stack modules, semiconductor chips may be connected using via electrodes.